


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第13章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第13章

第13章 

 

　　此时正是晌午，阳光透过树枝缝隙，斑驳的投射在开得正艳的蕊瓣上。微风送来淡淡的花香，城王妃看着这片美景，目光越来越柔和，越来越温暖，仿佛回到了那恣意张扬的少女时代。

 

　　“我和他相遇时也是这样的初秋时节，山上开满了花，紫的黄的，白的红的，热热闹闹轰轰烈烈的滚到山脚下。而他，牵着马，背着行囊，便在这一片喧闹的花海中慢慢走到了我们面前。”

 

　　“他说要到帝京去见识上国繁华，却不小心迷了路。我以为这是搭讪的借口，像他这样的人又怎么会迷路呢？没想到竟是真的。正巧我和皇兄也要回帝京去，便邀他同行。我们三人相谈甚欢，引为平生知己。觉得芸芸众生中能遇到彼此实为不易，当场便拈土燃香，结拜为异性兄妹。”

 

　　说到这里长长一叹，“福祸相依，当时我觉得相遇是福，相知是福，若有幸能相伴一生，那更是天大的福气。却不知贪欲太多，就为后来埋下了祸患。”

 

　　润玉看了旭凤一眼，见他神色怔怔，心中十分担忧，便握住他的手捏了捏。

 

　　旭凤明白他的意思，扯出一个安抚的笑容。“干娘，那个人就是我……就是我父亲么？”

 

　　城王妃点头，“是。”这一个字似乎用尽了她的力气，也将她一直含在眼中的泪水逼了出来。

 

　　她扭过头看着窗外不作声，过了好一会儿才平复了心绪，缓缓的道：“后来到了帝京，他一身才华举世无双，皇兄又处在皇权争夺的紧要关头，自然不肯放他离开。他们朝夕相伴，生死与共，闯过无数陷阱，终于否极泰来。皇兄登基称帝，他有从龙之功，是新朝最得宠的臣子。”

 

　　旭凤已经隐隐猜到了什么，眉头一蹙，“月盈则亏，水满则溢，他若真的聪慧，怎么会连这么简单的道理都不明白？”

 

　　“他知道的。”城王妃轻轻的道：“他曾说，太过亲近便会心生芥蒂，尤其是帝王，即便亲如父母兄弟，一旦事涉皇权也会反目成仇。他多次请辞，但皇兄总是不允。不但砸了御书房，还把人扣在了宫里。”

 

　　“我一直不懂皇兄为何这样盛怒，也不懂皇兄对他的态度，君不君臣不臣……过了许多年，我才知道为何皇兄会对他这么患得患失，也终于知道了一直被他藏在心底的那个人是谁。宫里一直没有孩子出生，哪怕大婚了立后了也是如此。又过了一年，皇后终于诞下了一个孩儿，也是这一年，他出了宫自请镇守边疆。”

 

　　“那后来呢？”旭凤心中隐隐闪过一个不祥的念头。

 

　　“后来发生了很多事。巫蛊、谋逆、兵变，到处都在杀人，地上全都是死人。他身披铠甲，全身浴血，像天神一样从天而降，把我从叛军手里救了出来。”

 

　　城王妃唇畔含着一抹温柔的笑意，“我早就知道他是天底下最厉害的男人，救了我很多次，也救了皇兄很多次。他平息了帝京的乱军，连半刻也未曾歇息，便接了圣旨去对抗凉虢的军队。”

 

　　旭凤低声道：“这一次……他没有回来。”

 

　　城王妃怔怔看着他，似透过他的脸看着什么人，“是，这一次他没有回来。他战死在清凤岭。许是神明不忍，盛夏炎炎却降下漫天大雪，用一片白茫掩了满地血腥。皇兄悲痛欲绝，吐血昏迷。寻找尸骸的人回来说天雷引发山火，将清凤岭烧成一片焦土。他征战一生，立下无数功勋，到头来连个安身之地也没有。”

 

　　旭凤冷笑一声，“人都死了，所谓悲痛欲绝，不过是做给活人看的。呵，最是无情帝王家，古人诚不欺我。”君臣父子，三纲五常，他再怒，也不好对生父口出恶言。只能咬住下唇，把那一腔愤怒忍了下去。

 

　　润玉揽住他的肩，像哄孩子似的轻轻拍了拍，“方才您说圣上后宫无所出，仅皇后诞下一子。”

 

　　城王妃眼带嘲讽，“那是我义兄诞下的孩儿，不过是皇兄为掩人耳目，说是皇后诞下的罢了。义兄逝世后，他一见到那孩儿便心痛难忍，就交给我抚养了。”

 

　　拉过旭凤的手轻轻拍了拍，“旭儿，这些事都过去了。既过去了你就不要多想，人总是要向前看的。现在你有了孩儿，有了相知相惜的爱人，你父亲泉下有知也会感到欣慰。”

 

　　说罢又对润玉道：“旭儿一族皆能诞育子嗣，这是神明的恩赐，你不要学那些愚人做派，用异样眼光看他。”

 

　　润玉失笑，“王妃怎的怎么说，您明知我……”

 

　　“干娘这是说给我听的。”旭凤打断了他的话，认真看着城王妃，“您告诉我这些，既是将我身世挑明，让我活得明明白白。也是捅破那层窗户纸，让我别总是为了面子藏着掖着，要善待自己，善待孩儿。”

 

　　城王妃长叹一声，张开双臂搂住旭凤亲了亲，“我就知道你是最聪明的孩子。以后你要好好听润玉的话，调理好身子，把孩子生下来。你皇兄的孩子都大了，一板一眼无趣得很，我正等着你生个小宝宝出来给我玩呢！”

 

　　旭凤被她逗笑，心中的愁云也渐渐散开了。

 

　　出门时是润玉送出去的，特意让奴仆们落后十来步，低声道：“王妃方才没把话说尽。”

 

　　城王妃诧异的看了他一眼，“你怎知道？”

 

　　润玉微笑道：“那位大人死得太过蹊跷，再联想到十年前帝京的风云变化，我就隐约猜到了一些。”

 

　　“你跟旭凤真是天作之合，一个心思细腻，一个武功盖世。不错，这正是我要叮嘱你的。凉虢军是一柄锋利的刀，可握住这把刀捅向他胸口的，却是帝京中那群心思龌蹉的权臣。这些年皇兄虽然把他们收拾得差不多的，可百足之虫死而不僵。旭儿若诞下子嗣，那便是圣上唯一的孙子。新仇旧恨，我怕那些人会对旭儿不利。”

 

　　润玉沉声道：“您放心，有我在，那些人动不了旭儿。”

 

　　三个月后，熠王得子，举国欢庆。

 

　　“觅儿，这么急着找我有什么事？我还要回去陪旭儿呢！”想到旭凤和孩子，润玉就止不住笑意，整个人都透着融融暖意，就连身上穿的白衫仿佛也沾了人间烟火。

 

　　“我找师兄就想问一句话。”锦觅揪住下摆，犹豫了再犹豫，终于还是开了口，“你对熠王……是真心的吗？”

 

　　润玉微笑道：“当然啊，我都已经为他诞下孩儿了……”

 

　　“你骗我。”锦觅像被踩了爪子的猫，两腮鼓得圆圆的，“诞下孩儿的分明是熠王。那天夜里，刺客来袭，府里又着了火，我看到你从产房里冲出来，手持长剑把刺客杀得一个都不剩。”

 

　　润玉微微一怔，也不觉得十分惊讶，“你知道了也好。不错，确实是旭儿诞下了孩儿。觅儿，以后你就多了一个小师弟了。”

 

　　锦觅急了，“我才不要什么小师弟。师兄，那是熠王的孩子，将来是要承袭王位的，跟我们不一样。”她起身绕到润玉身边紧紧抓住他胳膊，“师兄现在还来得及，你跟我回族里吧，我们就当什么都没发生过。”

 

　　润玉从没见过锦觅这样子，心中大奇，“觅儿你到底在怕什么，旭儿和那些王公贵族不一样。他会对我们族人很好，会对这个国家很好。”

 

　　“师兄！”锦觅一把甩开他胳膊，气道：“难道你忘了族训了吗，圣子不可动情，否则必当处死。”

 

　　润玉终于明白了，冷下脸色，“觅儿，你从小待在族里，又被长老们教习养大，自然什么都听从他们。可是你要明白，这天地何其广大，又怎能把目光局限在方寸之地。圣医族的许多规矩太过陈腐，早就该废除了。”

 

　　锦觅瞪大眼睛，满脸不可置信，“你……你居然敢妄议长老，师兄，你真是被熠王迷了心窍了。”

 

　　润玉不愿跟她争吵，拂袖离开，“你若想回圣医族，你便自己回去吧！我已找到今生所爱，断断不会离开。”

 

　　“师兄。”锦觅追出几步，看着润玉决绝的背影，渐渐心灰意冷，低声道：“看来你确实对熠王动了真情了。动情便会心伤，会死得惨不可言，长老的话绝不会错。”

 

　　她从怀中掏出一个小小瓷瓶，攥紧了，用力一咬下唇，“既如此，我宁愿你死在我手上，也不愿你落得那么悲惨的结局。”　

 

　　


End file.
